wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo Crews
Crews made his first televised appearance on the May 6, 2015 episode of NXT, signing an NXT contract in a segment with William Regal. This was followed by a vignette promoting his upcoming debut. Crews started working NXT house shows the following month, under the ring name of "Uhaa Nation". On August 5, it was announced that Crews would be making his televised NXT debut on August 22 at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, Crews defeated Tye Dillinger in his official debut match. At NXT Takeover: Respect, Crews defeated Tyler Breeze. On the October 14, 2015 episode of NXT, Crews won a #1 contenders battle royal for the NXT Championship. Crews received his title shot against Finn Bálor on November 4, but the match ended in a no contest, when Baron Corbin attacked both men. The rivalry between Crews and Corbin led to a match on December 16 at NXT Takeover: London, where Corbin handed Crews his first televised NXT loss. On April 4th, 2016, Crews made his main roster debut on Monday Night RAW in a victory over Tyler Breeze at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. He continued his success with a win over Curtis Axel on the following SmackDown and one over Adam Rose on the following Raw. On the April 18 Raw, Crews agreed to join the Social Outcasts only if Heath Slater could beat him later that night. As part of the agreement, the Social Outcasts also agreed to leave Crews alone, should he be victorious in the match. Crews then went on to defeat Heath Slater to end the feud. Crews suffered his first loss on the main roster on the May 23 Raw, losing to Chris Jericho in a Money in the Bank qualifying match. The loss was in part blamed on Sheamus' pre-match attack on Crews, claiming that Crews and the "new era" was outshining him. On the June 13 episode of Raw, it was announced that Crews would face Sheamus at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view. At the event, Crews was victorious. On July 19, Crews was drafted to the SmackDown brand in the 2016 WWE draft. On the July 26 SmackDown, Crews won a battle royal to earn a spot in a six-pack challenge to determine the number one contender to Dean Ambrose's WWE World Championship at SummerSlam. Later that same episode, Crews was defeated by Dolph Ziggler in the six-pack challenge, which also included AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, Bray Wyatt and John Cena. The following week, Crews defeated Corbin and Kalisto to become the number one contender to the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Crews received his title shot on August 21 at SummerSlam, but was defeated by the defending champion, The Miz. Crews defeated The Miz in a non-title match at the 2016 Tribute to the Troops, which led to a title match on the December 20 SmackDown, where The Miz retained his title. Category:American wrestlers Category:People from California Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars Category:FPO